


you cant give up

by goldenred



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anyways, Babies, Comfort, Cranks (Maze Runner), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Newt - Freeform, Platonic or romantic you decide, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, WTF, honestly kinda surprised at how not gay this one is, i apologize for the lack of gay, i love them, i tried to make it romantic but it failed, kinda gay but not really, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, supportive, supportive Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: newts talks thomas up when he feels he led the others to nowhere
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), platonic or romantic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	you cant give up

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread :(

“never thought i’d say it,” frypans voice was near a whisper, tears dripping off his face, “but i miss the glade.” 

thomas’s heart sank, he looked at the expressions on the others faces, they looked like they agreed. he dragged them out here. he felt so guilty, he wasnt helping them at all. the tears that were already in his eyes from winston recently leaving them formed bigger, threatening to fall. he placed his head in his arms and let them.

he contained any noises, he didnt sniffle or anything. he let guilt consume him. he wanted to give up. only a small part of him told him he shouldnt, he needed to find a way out of this mess, but his failures weighed too much on his shoulders.

he stood up from the fire and sat away from the group, he wanted to sink into the ground and erase himself from the world. he cupped his own face in his hands and stared off the opposite direction of the others. that is, until he felt a hand press against his shoulder.

he was a bit jumpy after everything thats happened, his body jolted at the sudden touch, but he looked up and saw the face of newt. newt noticed his jump and removed his hand.

“only me, tommy.” he sat down next to thomas, but silence followed him for a moment before he spoke again. “we dont blame you.” newts voice was low and quiet.

“you should, though.” 

“you got us away from the people who hurt us, thomas. we’ll figure the rest out together. you cant give up just yet, i wont let you. we’ve made it so far.” newts voice was soft, he trusted thomas with his life at this point.

“i dont even have a proper plan. i know you all probably wish i never showed up in the glade, then you could live without constant fear again.” thomas looked at his feet, his chin rested on his arms.

“youre trying to protect us, tommy. you convinced us to leave because you wanted us safe.” thomas knew that, he knew he couldnt leave there without them, his friends were so important to him. “just because we miss the simple life in the glade doesnt mean we arent happy you got us out, you dont have to figure this out on your own.” 

thomas didnt know how to answer, he kept himself quiet and thought about newts words. 

“i trust you with my life, thomas. i may not agree with every step you take but i will follow you there, because my gut tells me too, and you’ve gotten us this far. let us help you, you have far too much on your shoulders.” newt lightly nudged thomas’s shoulder, causing a small smile to appear on both their faces. “now, we need to get some sleep, eh?” 

newt stood up and turned himself towards the others, just before taking a step away he was stopped by a hand on his own. “thank you. so much.” they stared at each other for a moment before newt smiled down at thomas.

“anytime. come on, now.” newt turned his hand and gripped thomas’s wrist, pulling him up to stand with him, which thomas did. they walked back to the fire and laid themselves down where they were going to be sleeping, and called it a night.


End file.
